Anime Asylum Srikes Back!
by SilverTailz
Summary: Part three: you met them in Anime Asylum. You watched them spaz in IHOP. Now follow Tailzy, Star, and BMW as their adventures continue!


**Anime Asylum Strikes Back**

**Chapter One: Reassembling**

::BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!::

::A hand swats the alarm clock off of the table::

BMW: Mmph…. Noooooooo, mommy…five more years… ::Rolls over muttering::

::Telephone rings::

BMW: Noooo….I dun wanna gota work….

::Telephone keeps ringing::

BMW: Mmph… ::Grabs the phone and rolls over under the covers:: Bagels with peanut butter…. Hold the eggs…

Star: Brooke, how many times have I told you to lay off that stuff?!

BMW: Starrr….not in front of the readerssss….

Star: ::Sounds aggravated:: Well, they have no business reading this chapter anyway since Tailz isn't writing it…who IS writing this chapter? The grammar's too good for it to be you.

BMW: Or you, miss smarty pants…

((Silence))

BMW: Jeffrey?

Star: No, baka. Jeffrey's a ghost.

BMW: I know that. He's lived in my room since I was 13. Oddly enough, he stopped throwing things right after Tailz disappeared….

Star: …..

BMW: ….

Star: So…how's the Inu-tachi?

BMW: Eh, everyone's fine except Inuyasha.

Star: ::Raises eyebrows:: What happened to Inuyasha?

BMW: ::Grimly:: He stole my bagel.

::Inuyasha limps by the door in crutches, muttering something about finding Tetsusaiga::

BMW: How're the other anime people?

Kenshin's voice: Good morning, Star-dono! Would you like some rice balls?

Star: Eh, no thanks, Kenshin. I was thinking about going out to brunch with Brookie.

BMW: ::Suddenly sits up straight in bed, flinging Shippo away and knocking the knife he was holding from his hands accidentally:: You were? ::Sounds excited:: Oh yay! We haven't been anywhere together in a long time!!! Oooh! Oooh! Inuyasha! Kagome! Everybody! Quick!

::All run in, armed for battle, looking sleep-ruffled::

Kagome: What is it? Naraku?

Naraku: ::Dances by the doorway throwing off his baboon pelt and smiling creepily::

Inuyasha: Is it a demon? It's about time! TETSUSAIGA!

::Tetsusaiga transforms::

Miroku: What is it, Brooke-sama?

BMW: Welllllllll…. ::Big breath:: STAR INVITED US TO BRUNCH!!!!

Everyone: ::Facefault::

Miroku: Brooke-sama, how many times have we told you not to yell unless there's danger?

BMW: SORRY, MIROKU! I mean… sorry. I'm just excited! We haven't been anywhere together in a long time!

Star: It's true, you know. C'mon, guys, will you come?

Kagome: Well, pancakes every morning ARE getting a little old….

BMW: Hey, that's what you get for moving in with someone that ran IHOP.

Sango: I thought your IHOP stood for the Intercontinental Home of Psychopaths?

BMW: ::Sweat:: Well, yeah, but… I like pancakes…

Everyone else: ::Facefault::

Sango: Yeah, I'll come with you, B-chan.

Kagome: Me too.

Miroku: Then I must come along to protect you, Sango.

Sango: Wait a minute—

Shippo: And I'll come to protect Sango from being protected by you, Miroku.

Sango: Oh, okay.

Everyone: ::Stares expectantly at Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: Um, no. I don't think so.

BMW: ::Pulls out a pocket TV from under the bed and pushes the play button:: Hehe, I recorded this a while back…

::On the screen, Tailz puppyfaces::

Puppy facing Tailz: Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: OO NOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT TH—oh fine.

BMW: Yay!

Star: Yay! Meet yah at MacDonald's in an hour!

((ONE HOUR LATER))

BMW: Okay, remember, guys. Be inconspicuous.

Inuyasha: ::Scratches the red baseball cap miserably:: I can't hear right….

BMW: Well, I can't hear left. We're even.

Inuyasha: ….. ::Doesn't get it::

::B and the Inu-tachi walk through the door into MacDonald's::

::Star and the other anime characters walk through the door on the other side::

BMW: Star!

Star: B!

BMW: Jimmy! Rhonda! Bob!

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko: ::Blinkblink::

Star: ::Elbows:: That's you, guys.

Kenshin: Oh! Nice to see you, Brooke-d—I mean, Brookie.

Brooke: :D ::Glomps:: I MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!!

Sano: ….. ::Looks annoyed:: Why are we here again?

Star: For brunch!

Sano: …..?

Star: Oh…uh…sometimes, when people miss breakfast, and it's too early for lunch, they have brunch. Get it?

Sano: No.

Star: Oh, well. What do you want to eat, guys?

Kenshin: Rice?

Kaoru: Fish?

Yahiko: HAMBURGERS!!!

All: ::Shocked expressions::

BMW: ::Walks off::

Star: How do you know about hamburgers?

Sano: ::Smirks:: Cause he stole yours yesterday.

Star: So THAT'S where it went…. ::Smacks Yahiko::

Yahiko: Oww! ::Punches back::

::Skirmish::

Kenshin: Now, now, you two, that's enough…

BMW: ::Walks back with a tray stacked with hamburgers:: C'mon, guys!

::All walk over and sit in booths::

Star and B: ::Begin handing out food::

Star: Heh….Miroku, I thought you weren't supposed to eat meat.

Miroku: Well, see, that's a common misconception—

BMW: Yeah. And isn't it true that you're not supposed to sleep in a comfortable bed?

Miroku: Well—

Star: And aren't you supposed to live completely off the goodwill of others?

Miroku: I do. Brooke-sama is most generous—

Star: Don't pull that! You stole my wallet last time we got together!

Miroku: Um…see, that—

BMW: And I KNOW you're not allowed to grope people. Sheesh, how can you even call yourself a monk?

Inuyasha: Ibe veen ashkinn hem dat qweshuton fur yers.

Star and B: Swallow, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ::Gulp:: I said, I've been askin' him that question for years.

Miroku: ::Sweat:: ::Nervous chuckle:: Um… thank you for the food, Brooke-sama?

BMW: Don't pull that! You jerk! ::Waits for reply:: Hey! Reply! You're supposed to say "Loser!"

Star: Uh, B…Tailz isn't here.

BMW: …. ::Bursts into tears:: WHYYYYYYYYYY??? ::Sobs::

Star: ::Patpat:: There, there…. It's all right….

Voice from the kitchen: YOU LOUSY LITTLE IDIOT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU BURN THE HAMBURGERS, YOU EAT ALL THE FRIES, AND YOU GIVE EVERYONE TWO TOYS IN THEIR HAPPY MEALS!

Another voice: I'm sorry! I just—it's—

Voice 1: NO! NO MORE OF YOUR EXCUSES! YOU'RE FIRED! AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WORK ANY MORE FASTFOOD RESTRAUNTS IN THE STATE!!!

Voice 2: But I'm already not allowed to work in Michigan, Ohio, France, Florida, Cuba, Alaska, Romania, Canada, Hawaii, Georgia, California, South Caro—

Voice 1: OUT!!!

::Kicking sound::

::A person flies over the counter and lands on her face in front of the table where everyone's eating::

Kenshin: Aww, poor thing! ::Hops up to help her up:: Hello there!

Girl: ::Stands up and brushes off her pants::

Miroku: ::Hops up with a grin:: May I be of any assist—

Sango: ::Grabs him by the collar and pushes him back down:: Oh no you don't.

Kaoru: What did you did you do to that man, miss?

Girl: I can't cook. At all.

BMW: Hey, that reminds of—of— WAAAAAAA!!! TAILLLLZZZZZZ!!!

Girl: Yes? ::Looks up from wiping a ketchup smear off the ground::

::Silence::

Inuyasha: ::Stops eating:: Hey, it's the twerp!

B and Star: ::Glomp of the century:: TAILZTAILZTAILZTAILZTAILZ!!!!!!!!

Tailz: ::Gagchokewheeze: Can't—breathe—

B: TAILZTAILZTAILZTAILZTAILZ!!!!

BMW: Oh you're BACK, we missed you so much, where'd you go, why did you run away, how come you never CALLED?

Tailz: Um…. I ran out of nickels for the payphones?

BMW: That's good enough for me! This is great!!! Tailz is back!

Inuyasha and Sano: Darn it.

Star: No, this is wonderful! We're a team again! That means we can call the people at Fangirls, Inc. and get another grant for a new location!

Tailz: But what happened to the old location?

BMW: You know the rules, Tailz. When a founder of a character torturing asylum-thingy leaves, the asylum in put on a 30-day test period, to see if it will still meet the criteria.

Tailz: ….And…

Star and B: We didn't pass.

BMW: Just like your old algebra tests! :D

Tailz: ::Glare::


End file.
